Let the Rain Fall Down
by lilyqueen777
Summary: When Harry sees Luna outside on the Quidditch field, Harry learns something more about something he hates...the rain...and...Please RR!


Title: Let the Rain Fall Down  
  
Author: lilyqueen777  
  
Rating: PG.  
  
Pairing: Harry/Luna (I think they are a cute couple!)  
  
Disclaimer: I no own Harry Potter. Understand that! Good!  
  
Summary: When Harry sees Luna outside on the Quidditch field, Harry learns something more about something he hates.the rain.and.Please R/R!  
  
Setting: Harry's 6th Year and Luna's 5th year  
  
Spoilers: SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, and OtoP  
  
Inspiration: My inspiration comes from Luna's, Year I, by Michelle31a. Go check it out, it's an awesome story! =)  
  
Author Note: My Second HP story, so please be nice! Also this is my fist Harry/Luna shipping! Be nice and leave a nice review. All flames would be used for me burning things, so be careful. (Also I am known to get a little crazy when I write the AN part! I don't know why though?) So with out further ado, here's the story. Enjoy and Read on brave readers:  
  
Let the Rain Fall Down  
  
I hate the rain, thought the boy who lived. Every night it rain and it was cold December. Why Harry Potter, the boy who lived was outside in the cold. Not even with a sweater outside was unthinkable. It started when Harry was doing his homework in the Gryffindor common room. Even though he couldn't concentrate because of the pounding of the rain, this is how the story starts. I hate the rain. He then looked outside the window, to find a familiar person walking out onto the Quidditch field.  
  
It was Luna Lovegood. She was the one who outside on the Quidditch field. Why she was walking there, Harry had no clue. That was why he was going outside in the rain, at midnight, to find out why. He had no feelings for Luna, except he thought that going outside in the rain was unthinkable. Even though Harry had gone through with the pain of losing Sirius, he still had his friends, but his hearts ache when ever he thought about Sirius. He felt like Hermione and Ron could never help him. They don't know how it feels to lose someone, thought Harry.  
  
Luna was outside, for the cold rain made her think about her mother. The rain brought back memories of how she used to jump into puddles with her mother. She had to come out, for the moon was out. Ever puddle that was on the field, had been splashed in by her. She felt like her beautiful mother was with her, by side her. If the rain wasn't raining as hard as it was, no one would see the tears come out of Luna. Luna knew that when someone dies, the pain never really goes away, for she still felt longing for her mother. She would never see her mother's golden hair, and crystal blue eyes, and she wanted her mother to make her beautiful necklaces from soda caps. To Harry, every puddle she splashed in looked like she was dancing like a swan.  
  
"Hey Luna, what are you doing out here, in the rai, without a sweater or anything?" asked Harry. He was curious to see what his new eccentric friend was doing outside. She possibly had a logical explanation or another one of her loony ideas.  
  
"The rain reminds me of my mother" started Luna, and turned to face Harry "this is what we use to do together when it rained." Harry could see that her eyes were red, from crying, and that she was sad, because of her tone of her voice.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it over some hot chocolate?" Harry asked sincerely. He knew how she felt. Through the rain Luna was coming close to her. All her impulses telling her to kiss, the crush she had every since last year, in her fourth year. "I would like that" replied Luna. She went on her tippy toes before Harry could reply and kissed him on his lips. Wet as they were, both of them enjoyed it.  
  
"I shouldn't have done that, I have to go-"said Luna, but then cut off by Harry, "I liked that kiss, let me repay." Harry gave a passionate kiss back to Luna. And that was when Harry realized he liked Luna more than a friend even.  
  
"Now what about that hot chocolate?" asked Harry. They both hold each other's hand, and walked back to the castle. Harry never had before appreciated the rain but now he did, and wants the rain to keep on falling down. And as they walked back, the moon was shining on them, and made Harry realized and appreciate how Luna was a special girl for him.  
  
So that is how Hogwarts cutest couple came together.  
  
The-End  
  
I dedicate this story, for everyone who lost a loved one!  
  
But on a nicer note, please leave me a nice review, because I live on them! =) PS. I hope I put a smile for you, for a cute ending! =) 


End file.
